Troz Naberius
Den Cerberus June Sanjo |element = Shadow|partner_skill = "Strength of Three" Moves blocks and pushes balls.|likes = Hamburgers|dislikes = Mail trucks|hobby = Tennis}} Troz Naberius is a young Cerberus Mogwai from the den, and Rex's personal bodyguard, who left the Den in search of her after being attacked by a mysterious thief. Appearance In her humanoid form, Troz has brown hair with prominent black cowlicks at the front and on the sides of her head. Her eyebrows are similar to the face markings she has in her Mogwai form. Her eyes are always closed unless she's being aggressive. She wears a black and grey vest with a bone decal on the front. Underneath this, she wears a long-sleeved polo shirt with a bandana tied at the middle. She wears a pair of brown short shorts and boots with green laces. In her regular Mogwai form, Troz is a giant, brown dog sporting three heads with each one taking turns becoming active depending on the state of her current emotion. Her right head is perpetually angry, her middle head is content, and her left head is worried or sad. The bandana she wears in her humanoid form is much bigger in this form and is tied from the back instead of the front. In this form, Troz's tongue appears yellow, similar to the insides of her ears. Personality At her core, Troz acts very dog-like, easily becoming excited or territorial depending on the situation. She's very protective of those around her and takes her bodyguard duties very seriously. She appears to have a close, sisterly bond with Rex. Troz has been stated to have a big appetite and is willing to eat anything and everything. She's known to threaten adversaries by reverting to her bigger Mogwai form. Regardless, when in her Mogwai form, Troz apparently has a harder time controlling her emotions, making her more impulsive in such state. Troz can be a bit of an airhead and does not seem to see pacts as an overly serious thing, eagerly asking June, who was a stranger at the time, to pact with her for the sake of speeding up her recovery after being attacked. She's always working hard to ensure the happiness of those around her and can become overly worried whenever someone she values becomes sad or distant. She's also somewhat gullible, believing in Nyx's lie about not being the thief after she recognizes the thief's scent. Amongst her siblings, Troz was considered the runt of the litter. Summary Relationships Rex Kimaris: Troz sees Rex as her best friend, and as Rex's bodyguard, is very ardent about keeping her best friend safe, going as far as to intimidate and scare away even Wake, Pike and Skip with threats of violence to keep Rex safe. Troz herself often even does things she is not particularly fond of just to be with Rex. June Sanjo: As June's Mogwai, Troz is also incredibly fond of June, and is thankful to her for giving her a new life above the surface, and feels accepted and loved by June. Battle Troz can be used in two ways during battle, either as a tank that blocks damage from going out to other allies, or as a physical powerhouse. Troz's attack is Maul and her skills are Tricks. Trivia * Troz "wuffs" unintentionally when breathing out from time to time. * Her name came from one of the devs hearing someone mispronounce "Trois" as "Troz" in a dog food aisle. * Troz is less than a century old according to Luca. Furthermore, the Terror Trio address her as a "pup." * She is quite small compared to other Cerberus in the Den. * Troz is one of the few named Mogwai in the game, other than Han Verrine, to change to her Mogwai form to intimidate someone, instead of vice versa. Site Navigation Category:Party Members Category:Mogwai Category:Shadow Category:Stubs